With continuous progress of science and technology, smart phones develop more and more rapidly. The smart phone does not only have simple functions such as making a call and sending a message, but also has functions such as viewing news, shopping, booking a ticket, listening to music, and viewing videos, which are realized by installing various applications (APP for short) connected to the internet. However, the more the APPs are, the more power of a battery of the smart phone will be consumed. Thus, how to save power intelligently becomes a bottleneck of the development of the smart phone.
Currently, the smart phone may save power by utilizing its built-in power saving mode or installing a third party application. However, mostly, a corresponding power saving strategy is performed according to power situation, which is not flexible enough. For example, in a state of low power, Internet connections may be all cut off when a screen of the phone is not lighten, and the Internet connections are restored when the screen is lighten up, which may cause a problem that a message cannot be received in real time, thus leading to poor user experience.